A latent heat storage device is more preferably characterized by the use of a phase-changing material for heat storage. Such a phase-changing material, which is usually salts, performs a phase change between liquid phase and solid phase at the respective desired storage temperature desired. When charging the latent heat storage device the heat storage material melts while it solidifies on discharge. Below the storage temperature, that is below the phase-changing temperature of the phase-changing material, the latent heat storage device thus formed can only store sensible heat, that is in form of a temperature increase of the solid phase-changing material. When the phase-changing material has been heated up to its phase-changing temperature it melts, resulting in latent heat storage through the phase change. In the process, the heat thus stored is stored at the temperature level of the storage temperature and can also be retrieved at this temperature. In addition, the liquid phase-changing material can be heated additionally which in turn results in sensible that is temperature-dependent heat storage. By selecting the phase-changing material the storage temperature of the latent heat storage device can be adapted to the respective operating purpose of the latent heat storage device.
More preferably with vehicle applications, latent heat storage devices can be used to keep the combustion engine or individual components of an exhaust system at operating temperature for as long as possible in order to increase the efficiency of the respective component or of the combustion engine. Since there is increasing interest in such latent heat storage devices, solutions for cost-effective manufacturing are sought which are more preferably suitable for series production.